Mental
by Crystal of Heart
Summary: When Johan and his friend get attack and Johan can't remember a thing he goes out to find information. But when he finds it, will it be wat he is looking for ? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

A young man with teal blue hair and emerald eyes, Johan Anderson, woke up and rubbed his head. He felt like something hard had hit him in the side of the head."Where am I?" He asked looked around the room, trying to see if he would recognize this place. "Who am I? Why can't I remember anything?"He got out of his bed and tried to walk around, but he felt lightheaded.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" he asked himself, rubbing his head again. _This is strange. I can't remember a thing! How did I end up here? What happened that made me forget my name? _Johan walked outside to get some fresh air, to clear his head. Then a doctor saw him. He walked up to him and grabbed him before he went anywhere.

"What are you doing out of bed?" the doctor asked.

"I need some air," Johan said.

"Oh, no. you are going to rest. If you move too much you'll hurt your head," the doctor said.

"But I need to get out of here. It makes my head pound," Johan said.

"Please rest," the doctor asked.

He got Johan back in his room. Johan was wondering what his name was and then he saw his papers. He read them and his name was on it. His name was Johan. Knowing his name made him feel a little better, but he still felt his head pound. Then he looked around hoping to figure out where he is.

Then the doctor came in and helped him. Johan was wondering why this doctor looked so familiar. He looked and hoped he could see a little more clear. What he saw was the same teal hair and he didn't wear a white jacket. Then he looked at the eyes and they were ambers.

"Johan, you need to relax," the doctor said.

"Who are you?" Johan asked.

"You don't remember? I'm your brother Johan. Its me, Jehu," Jehu said.

"Really?" Johan asked.

"Yeah," Jehu said.

"Please, I don't remember anything, can you tell me some stuff?" Johan asked.

"Well, how about how you can't remember anything?" Jehu said.

"That will do," Johan said.

"Well, you're having a mental breakdown. So your memory is messed up. Your having short term memory loss," Jehu said.

"Okay," Johan said.

"Does that help?" Jehu asked.

"A little," Johan said.

"Man, I thought we were going to lose you last night," Jehu said.

"What are you talking about?" Johan asked.

"Well, when I saw you, they wouldn't let me near you. You weren't breathing and I thought you were dead. I started to cry a bit. I was worried about you bro," Jehu said.

"Oh. Well, I need to get out of here. My head won't stop pounding," Johan said.

"Okay. I'll get your clothes and we'll get you out," Jehu said.

He talked to one of the nurses and they got Johan's clothes and they gave Jehu some papers and he signed it. He came back and he gave Johan's his clothes. He took his wallet out and found everything. His name, his birthday, everything. He put his clothes on and he put his shoe on and when he stood up he almost fell.

Jehu helped him to stand. He got Johan out side and he let the gentle breeze hit his face. It felt good. He looked at Jehu and he felt like he could run forever. Jehu smiled at his brother and helped him walk. For a few minutes and then he was walking again.

He told Johan to follow him and then he began to run. Johan followed at the same pace. Jehu was happy his brother was moving around. He stopped and they went to a burger joint so Johan could get something to eat. They ordered and boy Johan was hunger. He grabbed the cheese burger and almost ate the thing whole. Jehu laughed when Johan made a funny face to make him laugh.

"Man Johan. That was fun," Jehu said.

"Thanks," Johan said.

The two were walking home. Johan walked into the house and saw two older people. The female was crying. Then she looked and saw Johan. She hugged him and the man looked like him. The woman looked the same only she had amber eyes like Jehu. Then she said she was worried about him.

"Mom, he can't remember anything," Jehu said.

"He can't?" his mom said.

"Yeah, he can't remember anything. He looked at his ID to tell what his name is," Jehu said.

"Well, looks like we need to keep him home for a few days and hope his memory will come back," the man said.

"Ummm….. I know I should know you, but who are you?" Johan asked the man.

"I'm your dad Johan," Johan's dad said.

"Okay, at least I can know that," Johan said and took his shoes off and ran up stairs after Jehu.

"Johan please, be careful," his mom said.

"I will," Johan said.

"Is she like that a lot?" Johan asked.

"Oh, yeah. Get used to it," Jehu said.

"Okay," Johan said

"Not to be rude Johan, but… Why are you in my room?" Jehu said.

"I thought this was my room," Johan said.

"No, your room is on the left. I'm the room to the right," Jehu said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks bro," Johan said and went to his room.

Johan laid on his bed and fell asleep. Jehu watched his brother sleep. He thought with the right amount of moonlight his brother looked like an angel. He laughed to himself at such a thought. He kissed Johan on the forehead and said goodnight and left his brother to sleep in peace.

Little did he know Johan was in for a night of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

:Johan's Dream:

"I'm so glad we were able to go on a walk like this Johan," said a teenage boy with brown hair with orange highlights at the top.

"Me too Judai. After all, this is what best friends do right?"

"Right."

Johan and Judai continued walking until they heard footsteps not too far behind them. "Hey you two."

They ignored the voice and kept walking, but the one with the voice caught up to them along with other guys. "Didn't you hear me call you?"

"What the hell do you want?" Johan asked angrily.

There were five guys, all very muscular, and the leader, the one that was taunting Johan and Judai, was holding a metal stick like pole. "It doesn't matter what we want. You answer me when I talk to you."

Johan went up closer to the guy with the bar. "Is that supposed to be a threat or something 'cause you're not scaring me."

"So you think we're playing around huh?"

"Johan!"

Johan turned around and he saw one of the guys holding Judai in a chokehold.

"Judai! Let him go you bastard!"

"I'll let him go once you start showing us some respect."

"You really think you'll gain my respect by hurting my best friend?"

The man holding Judai tightened his grip on Judai's neck. "Because we'll hurt him if you don't."

Johan was pissed. How dare these people come and try to hurt Judai. He couldn't take it anymore. He punched the guy holding Judai captive, making him release Judai.

"Judai get away from here now!"

"I'm not leaving you here alone Johan!"

"Just go!"

Judai didn't want to leave without Johan, but he also didn't want to stay with these guys. He turned on his heel and tried to run, but one of the guys grabbed his arm.

"Let me go!"

"Judai hang in there. I'll.." Johan never finished the sentence. The leader of the thugs hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out.

"Johan!" Judai struggled free from the guy holding him and ran over to him. "Johan are you ok?" he asked trying to shake his friend awake. "Johan please say something!"

Then Judai's eyes went blank. The leader of the group hit Judai in the back of the head with the metal pole. He fell to the ground unconscious.

:End of dream:

Johan woke with a start. He wondered what that dream was all about.

Is that what happened to me before I lost my memory?

His hand went to his head. After that dream it felt like he had been hit again.

And that other boy, Judai, I said at the beginning of my dream he was my best friend. Why can't I remember him?

"You ok bro?" It was Jehu who came to check on his brother.

"I'm fine Jehu. I just had a weird dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I will when I understand it more."

"Ok. You need anything just tell me ok Johan?"

"Ok." With that, Jehu left to go to his own room and get more sleep.

He wanted to understand this dream better and he wanted to know who Judai was. He hoped whoever and wherever he was that he was ok. He rolled over in bed and went back to sleep, still thinking about the dream.

* * *

Solarkittygirl made this

i dont need any credit


	3. Chapter 3

"Jehu I feel sick," Johan said and passed out.

"JOHAN!" Jehu said as he caught Johan.

:Flashback:

Johan was in a air mask. Jehu was trying to get pass all the doctors. They were keeping him back.

"LET ME THROUGH! THAT'S MY BROTHER!" Jehu said.

"Stay back!" one of them said.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Jehu said.

He pushed them aside. He ran towards Johan. The police held Jehu back. Jehu stared at his brother. He stared in fear. He hoped Johan was okay. Jehu let the doctors take his brother. Johan then woke up and got off. Jehu was wondering why. He ran towards the door. Then Jehu grabbed him. Johan looked at him and Jehu saw fear in his eyes.

"Where's Judai?" Johan asked.

"I-I don't know, J-Johan," Jehu said and he held him brother.

"Let us take," the doctors said.

Jehu held his brother and one of the doctors grabbed Johan and he moved closer to Jehu. Jehu told them if Johan goes he goes. They gave in and they let Jehu come. Johan stayed close to him.

:End of Flashback:

"Johan… Johan… Johan!" Jehu said.

"What?" Johan said.

"Oh… thank god your okay," Jehu said and hugged Johan.

"What happened?" Johan asked.

"You passed out and I caught you were talking in your sleep," Jehu said.

"What I'd say?" Johan asked.

"I don't remember, but it must have been the night at the hospital. You said my name five times," Jehu said stroking his brother head.

Johan stayed close to Jehu and he said he was scared. Jehu held Johan and remembered that night. He was glad Johan didn't see the whole thing. Jehu hoped Johan would be okay. Then Johan's and Jehu's mom need them to go to the store. He nodded and told Johan to get his shoes. He did and Jehu and him were off. Jehu and Johan were in the store when Johan ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry," the boy said and stared at Johan.

"Your Judai, aren't you?" Johan said.

"Yes," Judai said.

"You're the boy I saw in my dream," they both said.

"Your Johan?" Judai said.

"Yes," Johan said.

"Aren't we best friends?" JOhan asked.

"Yeah I guess," Judai said.

"Johan who are you- hi Judai, Haou," Jehu said and to the Yuki brother.

"Hey Jehu," Haou said.

"I'm guessing Judai can't remember anything?" Jehu said.

"Yup. He had a dream about Johan," Haou said.

"He did? I think Johan too. Johan had a dream but said he didn't want to talk about," Jehu said.

Haou and Judai told Johan and Jehu they would meet up later. They finished shopping. Johan went to the restroom to wash his hands and Judai did too. They bumped into each other again.

"Hey," Johan said.

"Hey," Judai said.

"So… uh," Johan said.

"I'll see you later then," Judai said.

"Yeah," Johan said.

"Later," Judai said looking at Johan's strange outfit.

"Later," Johan said and turned to walk away.

"Oh Johan?" Judai called.

"Yes?" Johan said turning around.

"I didn't know you like black," Judai said.

"Oh this. Jehu told me I looked good black I had to agree," Johan said.

"Yeah you do," Judai said quietly.

"What?" Johan said.

"Nothing I'll see ya at your place," Judai said.

"Okay. Later," Johan said and took off to find his brother.

Johan looked at the clothes he and Jehu bought and Johan had a black jacket a white tee shirt and black jean with black sneaker to match and black fingerless gloves. Jehu had a gray jacket with gray jean and fingerless gloves. He also had gray sneakers and a white tee shirt.

The two boys paid for the stuff and went home. Johan was thinking about Judai's smile. The bluenette was so focus on Judai Jehu had to hit him to get him back to reality. Johan glared at his brother and Jehu only smiled. Johan looked around and he was taking in the surrounding. Then he saw the boys from his dream.

They saw him and he followed Jehu. He whispered about the boy being behind them and then they took a short cut home. The boys were following till came the short cut. They couldn't find it so they went back to their spot and waited for another victim. Johan and Jehu ended up an hour earlier then their parents expected and they walked in on them kissing. They went to the kitchen and put the stuff up and then they went up stairs. Then Jehu went back down stairs and told them that Judai and Haou were coming over.

They stopped and said okay. Jehu asked them to please go in their room. They did and watched a movie in there. Johan was reading a goth magazine.

"I swear your turning goth," Jehu said.

"What makes you say that?" Johan asked.

"Well, first your clothes. The the eye liner and eye shadow," Jehu said.

"Big deal," Johan said.

"You hate goths," Jehu said.

"Not anymore. I love this now," Johan said.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Johan?" Jehu asked playfully.

"Hahahaha. Shut up Jehu," Johan said.

"Hahahaha. Okay, don't kill me," Jehu said.

"Hmph," Johan said. Judai and Haou came over and they just talked about some memories for the two.


	4. Chapter 4

Johan listened to everything Jehu and Haou had to say. He could tell Judai was too. The brunette looked at Johan and blushed because Johan wasn't wearing a shirt and he looked hot. Johan looked at Judai and hoped he was ok. He was red and Johan felt his forehead for his temp. Judai blushed more and he hoped Johan wouldn't notice. Johan looked at him and hoped he was ok.

"You ok?" Johan asked.

"Yeah, Johan. I'm fine," Judai said.

"Your so red," Johan said.

"I am?" Judai asked.

"Yeah," Johan said.

Jehu snickered. Haou smiled. The two before this happened also liked each other before the memory lose. The two were in deep love even without the memories. Haou got up and got some drinks and gave Johan and Judai each one.

Johan watched Judai take a sip and smile at the taste. Johan giggled at his cuteness. Judai looked at him wondering why he giggled. Johan looked away blushing. Jehu smiled. They were getting better.

Haou and Judai left after a while and Judai hugged Johan. The two smiled at each other and the second the door closed Johan blushed. He put his hand on his chest and felt his heart pounding. He looked at his brother.

"W-W-What's happening?" Johan asked.

"Your in love," Jehu said.

"With J-J-Judai?" Johan asked.

"Yes," Jehu said.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-Should I feel like this when your in love?" Johan asked.

"Yes. Why do you think I act weirdly around Haou?" Jehu said.

"Oh," Johan said.

Jehu looked at his feet. Feeling the pain of his friend being straight. That hurt him the worst. He looked at the wall and window. Johan stared at his brother in worry. He felt bad so he hugged him. Johan may not remember much but his brother loved to be hugged by him.

Jehu hugged back. He smiled at his brother. His smile showed pain and the want to burst into tears. Johan felt bad for him.

"What's wrong?" Johan asked.

"Well, there is one down side to loving Haou," Jehu said.

"What is it?" Johan asked.

"He's straight," Jehu growled the word like it was a curse.

"Oh," Johan said.

Jehu looked away he hated his mind for being this way. He wished Haou was like him. He hoped it was a sick joke. But Haou is in love with _**Asuka**__. _Jehu hated the girl and she liked him a lot. She was in love with Jehu. Haou was head over heels for her.

That girl would do anything to hurt Haou. She even tried to but Jehu didn't let her. He hated her so much. He never said it but he wished he did. He sighed and went to his room thinking about Haou. Johan went to bed thinking about Judai enjoying the wonderful dreams he had of the sweet brunette.

In one, Judai and him remembered everything and they were dating. a lot of the them were like that. But they all soon changed to nightmares after a while. He wake in a start then go back to sleep.

Jehu was having a similar problem. Haou was in his but they were all nightmares. He dreamt that he and Haou were walking and something hit Jehu in the arm making his shoulder break. He looked up for it to be Haou glaring deadly at the bluenette.

**:Dream:**

"Now. I hope you burn in hell, Jehu," Haou said hissing.

"B-But…..we're best friends. W-Why d-did y-you b-break m-my s-shoulder?" Jehu asked.

Haou growled and hit his shoulder again breaking it more. Jehu fell back and he moaned in pain. Haou smirked and watched as the blood leaked from the bluenette's shoulder. The blood was a silky red color.

Haou smirked at it. He kicked Jehu in the stomach roughly and he coughed up blood. Haou smirked and grabbed his shirt.

"You are a little idiot Jehu. I hope you enjoy hell," Haou said and Jehu passed out.

**:End of Dream:**

Jehu woke with a start and held his knees. Very scared. He panted thinking the dream was real. He never knew that Haou voice could ever have so much venom in it.

Jehu called Haou and asked him to come very and Haou was there in minutes. Haou saw him in tears scared out of his mind. Haou hugged him close and Jehu snuggled close shaking. Haou was worried for his best friend.

"What's wrong?" Haou asked.

"N-Nightmare. About you," Jehu said

"Its okay. I'm here," Haou said rubbing his back softly and lovingly.

Jehu thought that was weird. He snuggled close and Haou didn't seem to care. Jehu fell asleep and Haou laid down unable to let Jehu go. He thought he was straight but he couldn't be if he loved Jehu.

Jehu was sleeping peacefully in Haou arms. Haou just stared and he fell asleep holding the bluenette close to his body. Jehu felt safe and comforted Haou felt happy and protective. Haou knew he had found the one person he would be with for life. He meant for life.

Things were different because of one night. One nightmare.

* * *

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Jehu woke up and looked around seeing Haou by him sleeping peacefully. Jehu blushes and he laid back down. He liked being close to Haou and he hoped that Haou felt the same way. Jehu shock Haou and he woke up. Haou opened his golden eyes slowly and looked around trying to remember where he was then he saw Jehu and blinked a few more times remembering he fell asleep at Jehu's house after Jehu called him and asked him to come over. Jehu smiled softly at him and Haou smiled back.

"Morning," Jehu said.

"Morning," Haou replied.

"Sleep well?" Jehu asked chuckling and Haou chuckled too.

"Yeah, you're a giant pillow on two feet," Haou answered.

"Hey!" Jehu said and Haou laughed. Jehu was easy to make anger.

"What? It's the truth," Haou said and Jehu growled and tackled him and growled playfully.

"I'm not a pillow!" Jehu growled playfully.

"Are too," Haou said pinning him on the floor.

Jehu blushed and so did Haou. They had their eyes locked for a long time. Jehu finally, wanting to break the silent, he looked away. He was laughing quietly and pushes Haou off and Haou stares at him wondering if he was okay. Jehu smiled his normal I'm-fine smile and Haou didn't believe he was okay. Jehu hopped he didn't notice his sadness. Haou wrapped his arms around him and Jehu shivered slightly. He never held Jehu like this so Jehu was shaking hoping it wasn't a dream that he would wake up from. He looked and that's when Haou let his lips meet Jehu's, who's eyes widen in shock.

Jehu blushed and kisses back praying to god this was no dream. Then Haou pinned him back onto the floor and Jehu was moaning softly. Haou pull back and they locked eyes for the longest time. Haou broke the stare by kissing him again and tangles his fingers in Jehu's thick teal hair. Jheu moaned softly trying not to wake Johan in the other room.

"Haou... I can't wake up Johan," Jehu panted out between breaths.

"I know I'm trying to control myself around you," Haou whispers softly in his ear then he bit it. Jehu let a loud moan out and then covered his mouth.

"Don't... let it out," Haou said uncovering his mouth. Jehu shivered at how his voiced sounded so husky.

"Haou... Not now okay?" Jehu said to him and he nodded and helped Jehu up and they smiled at each other.

Johan was relaxed and sleeping on the other side of the room. Jehu smiled at him and him and Haou walked out of the room to let him sleep more. Knowing very well, he needs it. Most of the time ,Jehu knew for a fact, memories come back more when someone is sleeping. Johan tossed and turned seeing himself and Judai walking home that horrible night and that's when the gang jumped him and he saw himself get beat almost to death with a metal pipe. He woke up and shivered thinking about what he just saw. Johan sat up and looked at his shoulder in the mirror remembering the pipe meeting the bone in his shoulder and as if he went through it the minute he saw it, there was a scar where the bone must have gotten beaten out of place. Johan gulped and he wondered what injuries Judai had gotten from the assault. Johan had to call Judai.

"Hello?" Judai answered.

"J-Judai?" Johan said softly.

"Johan? Are you okay?" Judai asked him.

"Can you come over? Please?" Johan asked, ignoring Judai's question.

"Sure. I'll be there in 5 minutes," Judai said and he hanged up.

Johan dropped the phone and fell to his knees his head pounding like he was being beaten all over again and he screamed in pain. Jehu heard it and took off up the stairs and found Johan on the floor screaming in pain holding his head. Jehu held his brother as his pain dulled. Johan shock his head wondering where that pain came from.

"You okay?" Jehu asked his brother in a soft voice trying not to make his head hurt again.

"Y-Yeah. That was really weird," Johan said.

"Okay. You need anything?" Jehu asked.

"No, not really," Johan said.

"Okay. Well, let me know okay?" Jehu said.

"Okay," Johan said. he got up slow but with help from his brother so he didn't fall to his knees again.

Johan stood for a minute to calm his body down form the shock it went through. He wondered why he went through strange pains for the longest time. He looked back at the mirror. He stared at his scared shoulder.

"Johan?" Judai said walking in and Johan smiled at him.

"Hey, Judai," Johan said with a smile.

"You okay?" Judai asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Johan said softly his body in horrible throbbing pain.

"You sure?" Judai asked softly noticing Johan shaking.

"Yeah. Just sore," Johan admitted.

Judai nods and they both sat down and Johan described his memory he got back to Judai. Judai listened closely to every detail and Johan also mentioned the pain in his shoulder that he continually felt. Judai told him he felt a similar pain in his neck. They looked at each other and they both had the same thought.

Did they know we were going that way home? And if so, How did those people know them?

* * *

R&R Sorry I haven't updated in a while just been stuck in writer's block for the longest time.


End file.
